Agent Coulson's Daughter
by drsherlockpotter
Summary: The team are about to welcome a new member, Agent Coulson's daughter; Tessalia, who is half asgardian. Fitting into the team is hard enough; but add some alien technology and awkward situations; both Tessa and the rest of the team are in for a few surprises. Philinda & maybe some SkyeWard. FitzSimmons friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Coulson's Daughter

Prologue

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D fanfiction.**

**Please note: I do not own Marvel and it's characters.**

* * *

Phil clutched his daughter to his chest as Megan's heartbeat started to slow down. Gripping one of her hands, and their daughter; not even an hour old, also reached her tiny hand to touch her mother's.

"I can't hold them off any longer, I'm sorry. I love you Phil, don't ever forget that. Tessalia is a beautiful name, consider it." Megan manages to say before the Order's sorcerer manages to stop her heart, which causes the heart monitor to flat line seconds later.

Tears slip down Agent Coulson's cheeks and all he can see is the blurry face of all he has left of his girlfriend; the woman who managed to make him see more than just his work. The Asgardian Goddess of Wisdom who mattered; who had also just given him a name for their daughter.

There is a knock on the door shortly after Megan is covered over and taken out of the room, but Phil is still in shock so doesn't take notice, until Director Fury walks into the room.

"I'm sorry for your loss Coulson, but you know the rules; no children of agents are allowed in S.H.I.E.L.D so we need to talk about this." Nick starts.

"I know that and if it means I don't have to give up my daughter then I will happily resign from my position; but I would be honoured if you would still be Tessalia's godfather." Phil replies.

"You don't need to leave Phil, I can make an exception for Tessa and you due to the fact she is asgardian, immortal and a goddess. S.H.I.E.L.D can technically put her on a protection program because of the situation with the Order and train her up as an S.H.I.E.L.D agent with you as her S.O. and father. You would be able to split your time between being a parent and an agent and if you'll let me I will happily be her godfather and help you bring her up." Nick states, leaving Phil speechless. "But we should only let certain agents know about her as it will only attract attention, keep it to the avengers and higher level agents but not anyone too close to you. Since we still won't know what she will be the goddess of until at least 10 years from now."

"I don't think I could ever thank you as much as I want to right now but thank you Sir. Would you like to hold her?" Coulson gestures to the tiny baby in his arms who is looking between the two men with her big blue eyes.

"Yes; but I'm not going to get attached Phil." Fury says; trying to convince both Phil and himself as he took the baby from his friend's arms. Not realising how wrong he could be.

* * *

Nearly 15 Years later – The Battle of New York

"Tess duck!" Nat shouts across the road to Tessalia before a chitauri slices its weapon into the back of her chest.

Things seem to move in slow motion as Natasha and Clint run towards her; shouting into their coms units for medical backup.

Minutes later a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter lifts the now unconscious body up and takes it to the island of Tahiti.

Meanwhile in the helicarrier the same had happened to Agent Coulson and before anything could be said to the avengers; he was also taken to Tahiti and the avengers had been told of his supposed _death_.

Both father and daughter not realising they were in the same place and having the same treatment.

Tessa being in a coma for 5 months after New York and having to receive the same treatment as her dad more than twice before it made a difference. Being told when she woke up, that Phil been called in to see his new team and is sending his love to her.

Phil being told that his daughter was in hiding and couldn't join him and his new team until potentially a year later; when the threat had passed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment and review. - Lucy**


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Coulson's Daughter Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Present Day "Sir" Agent Coulson addresses his boss over the video conference they had started only seconds earlier in his office on the bus. "Phil…" Director Fury starts. "What is it? Is it Talia?" Phil asks; using the nickname only a few people are allowed to call his beautiful daughter. "Yes" he replies hesitantly, not wanting to be on the end of the overprotective father's wrath. "She went off book and grid roughly a week and a half ago; she said it was to complete a project she's been working on and I owed her a no questions asked, so I said she could, as long as she stayed safe. We've been receiving co-ordinates from an anonymous source since she went off grid." "Why's that important? How could you let my 15 year old daughter, go off on her own? Do you know how many people would do anything to get their hands on her!? Red rooms would have a field day if they found her; you remember what happened when they had her before. They turned her into a killer; brainwashed her, God knows how many times. I can't let that happen to her again." Coulson pretty much shouts at the projection of his boss; before sinking into his office chair and placing his head in his hands. "Tessa's smart enough not to get found. I've been trying to track her the whole time; she's gone completely off grid." Nick points out. "What was at the co-ordinates?" "At each co-ordinate there has been someone off of SHIELD's most wanted list." "Dead or alive?" Phil checks; knowing the things that happened to his daughter in Red Rooms turned her into an immaculate master assassin, even if they never talked about what happened in the few years she had been kidnapped from their arms and taken to a secure facility in Russia; that to this day they can't locate. "Both, the ones that were alive had their arms and legs bound tightly and were unconscious. You realise what I'm thinking don't you." Fury asks. "Yes; you think that it was her that managed to do it." Director Fury nods his head, flicking his eyes up to meet his old friends. "All of the people found were at the very top of SHIELD's most wanted list, and have been there for at least 10 years each. That girl is amazing, I don't know what has been going through her head recently, but she's going to go down in history for this, what she's been doing is amazing. What SHIELD have been trying to do for years, she's managed to do in less than two weeks! Anyway, I'm getting off track. I've finally managed to get her location and it's near to where you are now; could you and Agent Ward please go and pick her up from the location I'm going to send you and bring her back to the bus." Fury asks. "Of course; and after that what do you want to do?" Coulson asks. "Are you happy to have her stay on the bus with you? And I've heard Agent Fitz has signed up for field training, I'm sure Tessa wouldn't mind being his S.O." "I'm definitely happy for her to stay here and I'm sure Fitz would love her as an S.O. I'll get May to land the plane and then myself and Ward can go and get Talia." Coulson replies. "Good luck." Fury says, before signing off of the call. Rising from his chair, Phil makes his way to the cockpit, to tell his girlfriend and daughter's godmother to land at a hangar nearby; making sure he doesn't specify why. Break "Have we got a new mission, Sir?" Ward addresses Coulson, as the senior agent walks into the living room. "No, but we will be landing in about five minutes; Ward can I speak to you for a minute please." Coulson asks the specialist; before leaving the room and a group of four confused young adults. "Is everything ok, Sir?" Ward asks as soon as they leave the room. "As good as it can be in this situation" Coulson says, sighing "when we land, the two of us will be taking the car to pick up a friend of mine. You'll need to be armed." Phil tells the agent. "Is this person a threat to us, the team or SHIELD?" Ward asks, as usual making sure the rest of his team are safe. At this Coulson starts laughing "no Ward she is not a threat; well at least not to us" he adds. "She wouldn't hurt a fly; a person is another matter, but not a fly." He says seemingly laughing at the comment; remembering the time Tessa refused to kill a fly because it was getting on their nerves, but breaking a man's leg not even an hour later. Ward looks at his boss, as if he's mad for a second. "Does she have a name?" "Tessa; but this is to stay between just us Grant." He tells the younger agent. "Yes Sir." Grant replies, before going back to join the others. 


End file.
